


Will you be my dongsaeng?

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Series: Will you be...? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Yugyeom has like two lines, crack if u squint, insecure Youngjae, my pizza burned while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: To be honest, he loved his favourite dongsaeng so much, he didn’t want to leave him alone.(Because the world needs more 2Youngjae.)





	Will you be my dongsaeng?

**Author's Note:**

> Next storiy with 2Youngjae!
> 
> Everything I write is fluff. Hm.
> 
> Check out my Twitter if you like!  
> https://twitter.com/itsHanaxD

When he woke up, he remembered what happened the day before.  
Youngjae, this clumsy kid, hurt himself when he tripped and twisted his ankle.  
Instantly he jumped out of his bed and teared the door open  
.  
“Morning, Hyung!” Yugyeom chirped cheerfully and smiled at him.  
“Good Morning, Yugyeom. Have you seen Youngjae, by chance?” he asked the younger and smiled back at the Maknae.  
“Yeah, sure, he just went out to the doctor with Jinyoung Hyung!”  
Ah right, Youngjae had an appointment at the doctor’s because of his ankle.  
“Oh, right, I nearly forgot.” he laughed, as the younger looked at him, smiling as well.  
Now, he had to wait for Youngjae and Jinyoung to come back. And to be honest:

Waiting was boring.

He tried to distract himself with Dramas, various YouTube-Videos and so on.  
The fact that the rest of the others (expect for Yugyeom, he was asleep) were out, didn't help him out very much

After an eternity (in reality just two hours), he heard the door being opened.  
“We’re back!” he heard Jinyoung yell through the dorm.  
He jumped off the couch and ran to the both of them, still removing their shoes and coats.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked, both Jinyoung and Youngjae.  
“Like we thought. My ankle is quite bruised. I shouldn’t train for two weeks.” Youngjae said, a little bit dissapointed.  
“Don’t be frustrated about it, Jae. It’s just for your best. Come here.” the leader smiled at the younger and embraced him in his arms.  
“But now I’m just a burden for all of you. I’m good for nothing, Hyung.” Youngjae wailed distressed, trying not to cry his soul out instantly.  
“You’re not a burden. Even less good for nothing. Now stop worrying so much and just rest for now.” Jinyoung smiled at the youngest of the three.

There he was, involved in a hug from both his Hyungs. Still doubting on his voice, he didn’t dare to say something.  
But still, the other two knew that he was grateful to have both of them as his friends.

Fin.


End file.
